A Change of Heart
by BrimofInsanity
Summary: Maka and Soul have been together for over seven months now, and Kid has been sitting in the shadows for the same amount of time, wishing he was Maka. He realized his feelings for Soul when Maka confessed her attraction to him. How will Maka react when she finds out? Fanfiction created by Chloe5616 and myself.
1. Chapter 1

Soul's POV

I awoke to Maka kissing me. We've been dating for seven months, and she's been waking me up this way for a while. I knew she would eventually fall for me. Who wouldn't? I'm the coolest guy any girl could wish for, even flat-chested Maka. I did wonder if we worked together sometimes, though. Some days it was as if we could read each other's thoughts, but others it was like she didn't care enough to ask my opinion on things.

"Get up, Soul! I don't want to be late." Oh yeah. Today was Patty's birthday, and she wanted to go to the zoo with Tsubaki, Liz, and Maka. I was supposed to drop off Maka at Kid's mansion. I was just going to hang out with Kid at the Manor. Thinking of it made me a bit anxious, though I don't know why.

With a sigh, I took a shower and got dressed. It was only 6:30. How was she going to be late? The zoo opened at 9:00. Sometimes Maka didn't make any sense at all.

Maka saw my irritated glance towards the clock. "Liz wanted to take Pattie to a café or something so they wouldn't get hungry at the zoo."

I tried not to seem annoyed. It was Patty's birthday, and I didn't want to ruin it with my grumpy mood. Uncool.

We held hands as we walked down the street to Kid's mansion where Liz and Patty were waiting outside. Maka ran to them to hug Pattie and wish her a happy birthday. Before I could get a chance to do the same, Maka kissed me goodbye and they ran off to Black*Star and Tsubaki's house.

I yawned. What I wouldn't give for a nap right now. I started walking back home when I heard a voice behind me. "Hey, Soul." It was Kid. He's been my best friend for as long as I could remember, and in my sleepy state I forgot he even lived here, otherwise I would've walked up to the door and moved his welcome mat a few inches to the left or something.

"Hey," I replied.

"With Liz and Pattie gone, I'll have nothing to do today. Would you like to come over and do.. something?" A light pink hue covered his cheeks, and at first I was confused. He can't get sunburn can he? Is he getting heat stroke? Wait.. Is he.. _Blushing?_

I felt an unfamiliar warmth spread across my own face. Was I blushing too? Uncool. Cool guys don't blush. And what was I blushing about? I've hung out with Kid plenty of times. So why did I feel nervous butterflies in my stomach?

"Sure," I said, trying to stay cool. We went inside, and I laid on his bed, almost falling asleep I was still so tired. He was next to me, staring at the symmetrical ceiling. I was sleeping, still tired from waking up so early. He was tense, his body stiff. It had been a couple weeks since I'd seen Kid.. Did something.. Change?

"Soul?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I was half asleep, desperately trying to wake up fully so I could listen to what Kid was going to say.

I heard him shifting on the bed, and his hand brushed mine, spreading warmth through my upper arm. I tried to ignore the pleasant feeling. "I've missed you.. Ever since you and Maka started dating, you've been distant.. I've had a lot of time to think, and.. Soul.." Where was he going with this? Where did I want him to go with this?

Kid sat up, face in his hands. He looked extremely nervous and uncomfortable. I sat up too, moving to comfort him, but he inched away.

"Kid? What's wrong?" I said in a low tone.

"Soul, I..." He started. He folded his arms over his stomach, as if he was sick. Looking closer, he did seem kind of pale. "I love you." He mumbled.

For a moment I just sat there, stunned. Was he joking? No, he looked nervous. Kid never looks nervous, unless he can't remember if he folded down the toilet paper. Had I even heard him right, or did I just hear what I wanted to? He _did_ mumble. Wait, I _wanted _him to say it? My brain was a mess of doubts and confusion.

"Kid... Did you just say you loved me?

Kid's face went even redder. "Y-Yes?" It came out like a question.

"For how long?"

Kid looked confused, but obediently answered the question. "I knew for sure when you started dating Maka, but probably longer."

"Seven Months?! So that's why you've been avoiding me."

Kid nodded, and the room became awkwardly silent again.

"Listen, Kid, I can't say your feelings aren't shared, but I'm with Maka now. It would be totally uncool for us to do anything while I'm still with her."

Kid lifted his head, startled. "You share my feelings?"

"Yes, but nothing can happen. Not yet, anyway." I looked at a wall on the far side of the room.

Kid nodded sadly. "I understand."

I stood, feeling guilty for just leaving it at that. I didn't want go, really, but I was afraid of what would happened if I stayed. "I should go." I looked at Kid, but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

Kid didn't say anything, and I left.

Maka's POV

Standing outside Kid's door, I clenched my fists. Liz had had to chase after Pattie at the zoo, and said I should probably go, because it would take a few hours to catch her. I had gone looking for Soul, to tell him we could head home, and he could go back to bed. But as I walked up to the door, I heard low voices, as if they were talking about something bad. Worried that one of them was in some kind of trouble, I pressed my ear to the door. Their voices were muffled, but I could clearly make out something Soul said.

"Kid... Did you just say you loved me?"

"Y-Yes."

How dare he? Soul was _mine._ Not Kid's.

"Listen, Kid, I can't say your feelings aren't shared..." This was all I heard of what Soul said next, before my eyes widened and I stumbled back from the door. I tripped down the hallway, and leaned against a wall, processing what I'd just heard.

Eyes watering, I ran back to the apartment, and collapsed on my bed, sobbing.

Once my tears had dried, I began to think clearly. More clearly than I ever had before. It was so simple. The only way Soul would ever be mine was if Kid was no longer part of the picture.

_Oh yes_.A smile worthy of Medusa spread across my face, and I jumped off the bed and left the apartment.

Soul would be mine, and Kid would _pay._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, Chloe5616 here. In case you don't know, I'm the co-writer of this story. With any luck, chapter three will be up within a week or two, but that's not a promise, sorry. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. This is our first fic. Reviews are amazing, just saying.**

**Here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

Kid's POV

I jumped at the shrieking of my alarm clock. I hadn't slept all night. All I could think about was Soul, and that he liked me back.

_He liked me back._ I kept repeating the phrase over and over in my head. But of course, we couldn't be together, because he's with Maka.

With a sigh I got up, combed my hair, and tried to flatten the wrinkles in my clothes. I hadn't changed last night. Long after Soul had left, I was still laying in the same spot on my bed.

I glanced up at my reflection. Ignoring the asymmetrical sanzu lines in my hair, I took in my face. I looked dead. Well... Grim Reapers are dead, aren't they? But let's just say I looked more dead than usual. I had dark bags under my eyes, and a permanent frown stamped on my face. Smiling was out of the question.

There were a few harsh knocks on my door. My clock read 8:08 a.m. Liz and Patty weren't supposed to come back from their sleepover with Tsubaki until 12:00, who else could be knocking? I hope it's Soul.

Maka's POV

I can just picture his perfect little self sitting in his perfect little room thinking about _my_ Soul when here I come knocking. He's probably even hoping that Soul is the one waiting for him to open the door.

When the door opened I smiled a Cheshire Cat smile. "Hello, Kid."

"M-Maka?! W-What are you doing here? Liz and Patty aren't home at the moment..."

"Oh, Kid, I wasn't looking for Liz or Patty," I said, and smiled a malicious smile. "I was looking for you."

"Me? What for? Do you need something?" he said suspiciously, eyeing me as if I were crazy. Which, in a sense, is true.

"I need you dead!" I yelled, losing my smile, and tackling him to the ground. I hit him repeatedly and held him down as he tried to push me off. He wouldn't be rid of me that easily.

"Maka! What the hell?" Someone entered the mansion behind me. Soul. "Soul! Hey baby!" I jumped off Kid and went to give him a kiss.

Soul's POV

I had been going to the manor to see Kid. It wasn't a cool idea in regards to Maka, but I had to see him. When I walked in, I was shocked to see Maka on top of Kid, bludgeoning him, and not lightly. Now she was trying to save herself.

"No, Maka, what are you doing? Get off me!" I shoved her away as she tried repeatedly to shut me up by kissing me. I watched her step back a few steps and start pouting. "Don't look at me like that. Why were you beating Kid?"

"Beating him? No, silly, we were just playing!" she smiled at me, practically speaking through clenched teeth. She seemed a bit off, as if something had snapped in her brain.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow at Kid, who was dusting off his shirt. A blue and purple bruise was already blooming beneath his eye.

"Are you alright Kid?" I questioned. He nodded.

"Don't check on him! He doesn't deserve it!" Maka yelled at me.

"Maka, what the hell is wrong with you? Kid is our friend." I was getting annoyed. Not cool.

" No! Soul, don't you see? He's trying to take you from me! He has to be eliminated."

"Are you feeling okay?" Totally becoming a nuisance. I would never cheat on her, why was she jealous of Kid? How could she possibly have known about our conversation last night?

As if reading my mind, she answered, "I was standing outside Kid's bedroom last night. I heard you guys talking," tears were beginning to well in her eyes. "I heard you say you had feelings for Kid, and.. I don't want you to leave me for him. I won't let you."

"Well beating the crap out of Kid isn't the best way to go about making sure I stay with you. In fact, it's a reason to leave you." I was suddenly disgusted by Maka. She had made comments about how Kid is a horrible person last night, and now it made sense.

"Don't say such horrible things, Soul. I won't let you leave me. I won't," she repeated, as if daring me to say otherwise. Her face appeared devastated at first, with her eyes watering, but then she took on a confident, determined stance. "All of these problems will disappear once he's gone, you'll see."

Kid's POV

I wasn't sure how to react. I didn't want to hurt Maka, for fear of upsetting Soul. Standing there awkwardly, I tried to shuffle away, feeling uncomfortable. Two inches away from the doorway and I glanced up to see Maka running away, eyes watering, shooting daggers towards Soul and I through tears.

Soul looked agitated. He had one hand in his pocket, the other massaging his neck. I wanted to kiss him right then, hoping to make him feel less stressed. But I knew that if I did he would push me away. He was dealing with enough relationship trouble, I didn't need to make it worse.

Soul looked up at me, eyes clearly tearing up, but I could tell he was trying to stay cool. "You ok?" he asked. Yes, I'm fine. But I could've collapsed right there, knowing that he would try to make me feel better. I loved his voice. That's all I needed right now.

I took too long deciding, and Soul came over and hugged me. He... hugged me. Warmth spread through my body, and I didn't want him to let go. I wanted to stay like this forever. But, to my disappointment, Soul broke the hug.

"I don't know what's going on with me and Maka right now, and if she's going to act that way, I don't really care." He put his hands on my waist.

"You should. Maka could be dangerous in that mental state. We may have to contain her if she doesn't calm herse-" _his hands were on my waist. What is he doing- _

Soul's POV

I pressed my lips to his gently, savoring the taste. Warmth spread through my body. I couldn't believe I was doing this. If Maka decided to storm in at this very minute, she would kill us.

The moment was interrupted, but not by Maka. At that moment, Liz and Pattie walked through the door. They saw us in our position, blinked, and rubbed their eyes. Kid and I separated ourselves, blushing.

"You saw that too, right Pattie?" Liz asked, wide eyed and angry.

"Mm-hmm." Pattie hummed in reply, already turning her focus to moving something shiny.

I coughed, and they seemed to remember that we could actually hear them.

"I thought you weren't getting back from the zoo until 12:00." Kid swallowed.

"We got kicked out. Pattie was stalking the giraffes. The management thought she was out to kill them."

"I would never hurt my giraffe friends! Well, unless they disobeyed me." Pattie said with a crazed look in her eyes. They all looked at her for a minute, and she began to move things in the room around. Kid was too distressed to reprimand her for it.

"But back to the important stuff. What were you guys doing? Well, not _what_ were you doing, that was fairly obvious. But what the hell, Soul? You're with Maka! You can't just cheat on her! She's our friend! You'd tear up the entire group! And you Kid! How could you have let anything happen! You're always going on about morals an-"

"Liz! Take a breath, would you? A lot has happened today." I interrupted, rubbing my neck.

"I don't care what's happened! That's no reason to-"

"Elizabeth!" Kid yelled. Everything went silent. If Kid was using Liz's full name, it meant it really was serious.

"Kid, what _has_ happened?"

"It seems we've a lot of explaining to do." Kid told them the story. When he finished, even Pattie looked solemn.

"What are we going to do?" Liz asked, looking despaired.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well, no matter how crazy she's gotten, Maka's still our friend. We can't just kill her like we would a Kishin or witch. So the question is, what are we going to do about her?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! Chloe5616 here again. So I know we said a week or two, but I got a sudden bout of inspiration. By inspiration, I mean a truly impressive amount of sugar. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the last one, but this seemed like a good place to leave off at. CronaSoulEater and I will work on getting the next chapter up ASAP. Scout's Honor.**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater.**

**By the way, reviews keep us goin'. Just puttin' that out there.**

_Recap:_

"_What are we going to do?" Liz asked, looking despaired._

"_What do you mean?" I questioned._

"_Well, no matter how crazy she's gotten, Maka's still our friend. We can't just kill her like we would a Kishin or witch. So the question is, what are we going to do about her?_"

Kid's POV

What _were_ we going to do about Maka? And where would Soul stay while we took care of her? It clearly isn't safe for anyone to be near Maka, let alone Soul. With the question hanging in the air, we all sat silently on my couch.

"Can we think about it for a while? I'm exhausted." I muttered.

"It's nine in the morning." Liz pointed out.

"Yes, but I didn't actually sleep last night.." I said, glancing nervously at Soul. He was sneaking small looks at me, too.

I saw Liz raise her eyebrows, but she didn't comment. I gave her a look, as if to say 'It's not something I want to talk about.'

"I'm pretty tired, too, but I don't think it's the best idea for me to go home right now." Soul added.

"No, Maka is most likely using that as her home base. It's not safe for you to go home. You can... Stay here. If you'd like." I stuttered out the last part. I knew I was blushing deeply by the amused glances the Thompson sisters were sending me.

"Yeah," Pattie chirped. "You can use the spare room. It's right next to Kid's."

I put my face in my hands. Very subtle, Pattie.

Across from me, I saw Soul do a mix between a blush and a smirk.

"If you wouldn't mind having me, that'd be great, thanks," he coughed.

"Of course, Soul. You're always welcome." Liz's face was torn between amusement and sincerity.

"Well, if you don't mind, I think I'll head to bed. Will you two be on lookout for Maka? The last thing we need is for her to attack whilst we're asleep." I stood, stretching out my arms, where I sported a few colorful bruises.

"I'll go, too." Soul said, trying to make it sound cool, instead of incredibly awkward. He failed. The sisters were biting their cheeks, trying to keep their laughter in at what it sounded like was happening.

Not wanting to give them more reason to laugh, I left the room, Soul following closely behind.

Maka POV

After I left the mansion, I sat in the living room at the house, waiting for Soul to come home. I knew he would. He'd come home, and he'd see things my way. I would graciously accept the apology he'd give me, and we'd destroy Kid together. All of our problems would be left behind, and we wouldn't leave an inkling of a trace that there were problems in the first place.

But when night fell, and I was still sitting there, I began to doubt him. Why wasn't he home yet? He would want to see me, right? Because he loves me. He does.

After midnight, it became apparent to me that he wasn't coming home. It must be _Kid. _That homewrecker must have brainwashed him. Kid must have fed him lies about me to keep him there, all to himself. Well, he wouldn't defeat me that easily. Seething, I stormed out into the street. It was time for some recruits.

Crona POV

My evening had been going well. I had met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki, and only stuttered a few times. Ragnarok hadn't even beaten me up today. I hadn't seen Maka though, and I thought about calling her to see if she wanted to come watch a movie. I had picked up the phone and was about to dial when the doorbell rang.

"Hey! I'm tryin' to sleep, do ya' mind?" Ragnarok sprang up and yelled. "Get the door, idiot! Hurry up!"

To stop him from hitting me, I ran to the door and flung it open. Maka stood there, but there was something wrong. Her eyes, her smile, even her stance was just a bit... Off.

"Oh h-hey Maka. I w-was just about to call you to see if you wanted to w-watch a movie or something."

"That's great Crona, but I've got important news. Kid is trying to steal Soul from me. He's trying to tear all of us apart." Maka said, seemingly very distressed.

No! These were the only friends I'd ever had. What would happen to me if everyone was torn apart? As if reading my thoughts, Ragnarok made his opinion known. Loudly.

"Well, you know what would happen to you, Crona. You'd get tossed aside in the chaos, and it would be just you and me again. I always told you they'd stop liking you eventually."

"That's why I need your help, Crona. If we got rid of Kid, then we can still be salvaged. Liz and Pattie will probably even stick around, if we handle it right."

I thought about it for a minute. Lose the only group of friends I've ever known, or just the one, who was plotting against all of us anyway. And Maka could be trusted, right? Something _does_ seem wrong... No! Maka was my first friend, and I have no right to doubt her. I'm sure it's just the stress of being betrayed by a friend. I trusted Maka not to lead me astray.

"I-I'll help.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**A/N: Hello again! It's me, Chloe5616! This is our longest chapter yet. Now we just need to decide what exactly to put in our next chapter. It may be a slightly longer wait this time 'round, since my brother is back and town and uses the computer ALL THE TIME. *Dramatic Sigh* But on a happier note, we will get the next chapter up ASAP. I would say scouts honor again, but truthfully I only went to one meeting. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Soul Eater, no matter how much we wish we could say we do. If we did, the ending would be better.**

**A/N: This is CronaSoulEater. (For the bottom half of this note to make sense, we write our stories in googledocx.) This being my first author's note, I'm going to drag on about writing. That's right, kids. Bring pillows, because I'm going to give you a lecture on writing.**

**No I'm not. That's boring. But I will tell you my thoughts on the story so far. I really don't know how we're going to end this. It's kind of like, "Oh hey Chloe, let's write this" and we go from there. Except when she has sugar. OHMYGOD.**

**(SO MUCH SUGAR- Chloe5616) We did put in random stuff while we were writing (It was hilarious, and I had the best ideas. Obviously.- Chloe5616), and we laughed about it when one of us put in something like "I followed her around the corner, unsure of her form of transportation and OHMYGOD SHE FUCKING STOLE MY BIKE THAT BITCH STOLE MY BIKE I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT KID ANYMORE THAT BITCH IS GOING DOWN" [Soul]. (This has become really long.- Chloe5616) I had to make up for the last few chapters. Chloe says I have to stop writing now, but we really do appreciate the reviews (We do.- Chloe5616). OHMYGOD SHUT UP (*Sad Face*-Chloe5616)**

Kid's POV

Sunlight filtered through the window. I sat up and stretched, then glanced at Soul, who was sleeping next to me. Wait, what? He was.. _when did he get in here?_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. Throwing on a shirt, I ran downstairs to answer it.

Crona stood, one hand gripping his arm, the other holding Ragnarok. "H-hi Kid.." he muttered, looking up at me.

"Do you need something, Crona?" Why did he have Ragnarok out?

"I-I was wondering if we could go for a w-walk, Kid. There's something important I have to tell you." Crona leaned in a whispered the next part. "I-It's about Maka."

My eyes widened. I was worried Maka may have tried to hurt him. I nodded, and followed Crona out to the sidewalk, where we started walking.

"What is it, Crona? Are you alright." I asked, after we'd been walking for a few minutes.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Crona replied, looking almost... Confused?

We walked a few more minutes in silence. After about twenty minutes, we were walking by tall buildings with dark alleys in between. Suddenly, we heard a scream ring out n

ot far away. I jumped into action, running towards the sound, with Crona behind me. I turned a sharp corner, and a sudden pain erupted in my head, and then everything went black.

Soul's POV

I woke with a start when I heard the front door close. I climbed out of bed, and not the guest bed. When did I move? I _did _sleepwalk sometimes, but only when I sometimes when I have dreams. I tried to remember any dreams that I might have had, and was rewarded with the faint memory of a flash of honey colored eyes. That solves that mystery, so now I was going to figure out the next one. Where had Kid gone? I walked over to the window and spotted him walking with... Was that Crona? I didn't think they were that close. Something suspicious was happening here. I threw on some clothes and ran out, following them. It wasn't creepy if I thought something was wrong. Right?

After about twenty minutes, I began to think that maybe I was wrong. Maybe Kid and Crona were friends and I just hadn't been paying enough attention. Then I heard the scream. Kid and Crona took off towards the sound, and I wasn't far behind. I saw Kid skid around a corner and stopped. Crona had stopped following him. He buried his face in his hands and when he lifted his head, his expression was guilty. Now I was panicking. Where was Kid?

I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Kid was dragged back around the corner, unconscious. I tried to see who was dragging him, but if I moved to see them, I would be spotted. But after a few seconds, Kid's attacker set him down and turned their attention to Crona.

"You did well, Crona." Of course, it was Maka. Who else would attack Kid? But.. Crona? She got Crona start helping her? I suppose it makes sense, Maka was the biggest influence on him. He was just standing there with Ragnarok in his hand, looking down at the ground.

"A-Are you sure this is the right thing to do, Maka? I don't w-want anyone to get hurt." he stuttered.

"Of course it is! Do you really want all of our friends to be torn apart?" she replied. I could see her now, taking a second to look up from Kid to Crona. She was trying to put him in a bag or something. I clenched my fists tightly and just barely kept myself from charging at her. Maka and I couldn't take down Crona as partners, I wouldn't stand a chance by myself. It didn't make me feel better, though. I was still seeing red by the time they got him bagged up and thrown over Maka's shoulder.

"You've finished your work for now, Crona. You can go home if you want."

"O-Okay.." he stuttered in reply, before switching Ragnarok back to his original form and walking away.

This was my chance; Maka didn't have a weapon to fight me with, and if I was lucky, Kid would wake up any minute now. I wouldn't be able to attack when they arrived at wherever they were going. Who knew how many people she had rounded up with her lies. It was now or never.

I ran out screaming a primal war cry, my arms transforming into blades. Maka was startled by the sudden noise and dropped the sack she was carrying. I slashed open the top of the bag, freeing a now frantic Kid. Maka started to run away, and I didn't care. I wasn't going to give her more of a reason to attack Kid.

Arms back to normal, I kneeled next to Kid to make sure he was okay. He must not of been able to see clearly, because he was struggling to stand and kept hitting me in the face.

"Hey, ouch," I said. "Kiddo, it's me. You're safe now." I blushed at the last sentence that slipped out. I hoped Maka was gone. "You feeling okay?"

He looked up at me with round eyes and nodded. Hand on the back of his head, he tried to stand and swayed back and forth before sitting back down. "I-I don't think I can walk.." he mumbled.

Kid's POV

Without saying a word, Soul picked me up bridal-style, and carried me out of the alley. I looped my arms around his neck and pressed my face into his shirt.

By the time we got home I think I might've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was laying in my bed, curled up next to Soul. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:00 p.m. Did I really sleep that long?

Soul must've sensed I was awake, because he sat up and stretched. Laying back down, he propped up his head on his hand and looked down at me. I could tell I was blushing. My face was on fire.

"Hey," he said. If it was possible, my face got even warmer. He must've seen me blushing through the dark, because he started smirking, showing off a few of his razor-sharp teeth. I wanted to kiss him again; fully aware of the consequences, and I still had the desire to make things worse.

I guess he wanted to kiss me again too, because the next thing I knew, he was on top of me, pressing his soft lips against mine. Minutes felt like hours, and even though I knew Maka would come after us, I wanted to be with him.

"It's a really bad idea for us to be doing this," I pointed out, as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Maka already assumes that we're doing the worst. How bad can kissing be?"

I gave up my fight and let him kiss me again. After a few minutes, I rolled over on top of him, without breaking the kiss.

"Liz- and Pattie- are- downstairs." I said in between kisses.

"So what? It's a big house." Soul muttered before kissing me again.

"No we aren't, silly, we're right here!" squealed a familiar voice, followed by harsh shushing.

I broke away from Soul immediately. "How long have you been standing there?" I demanded. I noticed Liz covering a nosebleed.

"A few minutes, I guess.. We heard voices and wondered if you were talking to yourself, so we kind of.. snuck in.." Liz trailed off. Pattie was already distracted by the shiny doorknob.

"Well, we are kind of busy, so if you don't mind." said Soul. I looked down at him and realized I was straddling his waist. I rolled off of him quickly, much to Liz's amusement and Soul's complete and utter disappointment. I blushed at this last bit.

"Okay, we're going, we're going," Liz giggled, as she dragged Pattie out the door.

Soul's POV

"Remind me to kick them out later." Kid muttered, burying his tomato red face into his pillow.

I chuckled, and then decided it was probably time to get dressed, now that the mood was ruined.

"We should call Black*Star and Tsubaki before Maka tries to 'recruit' them, like she did with Crona." I said while I was throwing on my shirt.

"Is that how she got Crona to help kidnap me?" Kid asked, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, from what I've gathered, she said that you were trying to tear up the group by 'taking' me from her. And with Crona trusting her so much, I guess he thought she was telling the truth."

"I suppose. I hope he'll see the truth." Kid said, rising from his spot on the bed.

"It seems like he almost did. I think he's running on blind faith right now, and that can only last so long." I walked over and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to go call Black*Star. See you downstairs." I turned and walked out of the room.

Kid's POV

I blushed again as he walked out of the room. For the future Lord of the Dead I was doing that a lot. But something about him just made it seem like I was unable to stop.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I ran downstairs, only to see Soul sitting on the floor with a hand rubbing his forehead, legs splayed out at an awkward angle.

"What happened?" I said. Kneeling down next to the scythe I checked for bruises. His hand was covering his forehead, and I gently moved it aside to see a large blue and purple bruise forming above his eyebrow.

He looked up at me and said "I ran into your fridge."

I stared at him for a few seconds before falling over with laughter. He was so serious when he said it, and I hoped he wasn't offended by my laughing. Soon he was next to me on the floor, rolling around with laughter. We were a laughing mess on my kitchen floor. After I could breathe, I had myself propped up on my elbows above Soul. I stared down into his red eyes, and kissed his bruised forehead. After staring down at him for a moment longer, I started to get off of him when he pulled me down into another passionate kiss.

We were in this position for a few moments before Soul rolled over on top of me. He licked my lips, and slowly started kissing down my jawbone to my neck. I could feel my blush creeping down my neck with him. I moaned my appreciation and he continued down my chest before I gently pushed him off.

"Did I do something wrong?" he looked really embarrassed. That was probably not the best thing to do.

"No," I breathed, trying to find a way to explain myself. "I was just thinking.. What if Maka starts directing her anger at you? It will be all my fault, and I don't know if I'll be able to live with myself if she hurts you.." I trailed off. I really hoped he would understand where I was coming from.

Soul's POV

I was hurt, but at the same time, I had to understand. What I felt when Kid was being kidnapped was awful. I didn't want to put the same feeling onto him. I stood up and held out my hand to help him up. We both heard Liz and Pattie going "Aww." from wherever they were hiding. I rolled my eyes and walked through the mansion, searching for a phone to call Black*Star.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is CronaSoulEater. Spent a long time on this chapter, I did.. (*looks up at ceiling, then at floor..*) As usual, **

**Ms. Chloe wanted to burn all the fluffiness because she prefers hugging (Hugging is good.- Chloe 5616) . Honestly, what kind of fanfic would this be if they just hugged the entire time? (A great one. -Chloe5616) "Oh, Soul, I love you!" *hugs Soul* *facepalm* I'm watching her write her A/N. ****Hugging does not count as fluff. **** Anyways, not sure how we're far we're going with this story, but yeah. This is the awkward part where I'm like "Yeah... See you later..." and don't know how to end this one-sided conversation, so. Bye. :3**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or it's characters.**

**A/N: Chloe5616 here. Ignore what she said, I wrote most of this chapter anyway. She just edited and wrote that kissy stuff, with the saliva. *Shudder* Anyway, beware of the fluff in this chapter. It kinda just... pops up. To be fair though, I did write the hugging fluff near the beginning. Hugging is a nice, non-germy activity. AND YES IT DOES COUNT AS FLUFF, NO MATTER WHAT MS. KISSY STUFF UP THERE SAYS. At the moment, we're just kind of winging this fic, to be honest, (and she says my a/n was long. ~CronaSoulEater) but we'll find an end in here eventually (AND THEN I WILL WRITE AN AMAZINGLY FLUFFY EPILOGUE JUST FOR ALL YOU DARLINGS. ~CronaSoulEater) This is not even that long, jeez. But anyway, what you should take from this is that if there's that kissy saliva stuff, just assume CronaSoulEater wrote it. If you think something is particularly awesome, like, oh I don't know, an epic fight scene *cough cough* just assume I wrote that. By the way, HUGE thanks to our beta, Silent Invictus, for helping us improve our writing so far. ****And as always, we hunt after reviews like Elmer Fudd after Bugs Bunny.**

Kid's POV

From the living room I could hear Soul arguing over the phone with Tsubaki. Black*Star had told her what was going on and she was in denial. Not that I was surprised, they were best friends. Finally, after listening to Soul try to reason with her for twenty minutes, I rose from the couch where I was sitting, walked over and plucked the phone out of his hands.

"Tsubaki, I know you are upset, and you don't want to believe us, but what we're saying is true. Come to the manor with Black*Star and we can discuss it further." Not saying anything more, I hung up and turned to Soul, who wrapped his arms around my waist. "This is going to be hard to do." I stated in a weary voice.

Soul nodded and kissed my forehead, trying to comfort me. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled into his neck. I was dreading the confrontation with the meister-weapon pair, but it had to be done. I was worried about any fallout between us that might hurt our ties forever.

We stood there for a few minutes. Liz came and went with a camera, taking pictures that would likely end up on the internet.

Once the doorbell rang, however, we were forced to come out of the embrace. I strode to the door and opened it, only to have an angry weapon and an arrogant meister stride through the door.

"Please, do come in." I said once they had seated themselves firmly on the edge of the black, room length couch up against the wall a few feet from the door.

Soul's POV

I smirked at Kid's formal manners. My smirk disappeared when I saw Tsubaki glaring at me from the couch.

"You're wrong. You're wrong! Maka would never betray us! You must be missing something." She said desperately.

"Tsubaki," Kid started in gently.

"No. Tsubaki, listen," I started in a harsh tone. "Maka has gone mad. You need to understand that she is gone now. She wants Kid dead, and pretty soon she's going to reach the point where she wants me dead, too. She has Crona teamed up with her, so stay away from him-"

Kid's POV

"Soul. That's enough," I interrupted, just as harshly as him. I instantly regretted it as I watched him try to cover his hurt expression. I would've kissed him to show him I didn't mean it, but not in front of Tsubaki. She already thinks we're the ones at fault. Which, I guess, we kind of are now, but that crap about me trying to steal Soul from her? No, that's not right.

"They don't know, Soul. We have to be gentle," I tried to convey my apology for snapping at him with my eyes. He seemed to understand, because his face softened just enough for me to notice.

"We can tell you what happened, or if you prefer, we could have Liz come down and talk to you, but you will hear the truth, and you will listen. Understood?" She hesitated for a minute, then nodded.

Once I had finished telling them all that had happened, Tsubaki's eyes were wide and hurt, while Black*Star was just angry.

"I'LL SHOW HER!" He yelled. "IF ANYONE CAN TALK SOME SENSE INTO MAKA, IT'S ME. ONE LOOK AT MY HANDSOME FACE AND SHE'LL BE GOOD AS NEW."

"No, Black*Star," Tsubaki tried to settle him down, even though she was just as equally angry now.

Their argument soon grew into shouts, and Tsubaki was dragging Black*Star out the door to talk it over with him at their apartment.

After they had left, I sank down into the couch, face buried in my hands. I sensed someone looking at me. Looking up I saw Soul with his hand extended towards me; I grabbed it, and he led me upstairs to my bedroom.

"Soul what are you doi-" he cut me off and pulled me into a kiss. "Soul-" he interrupted me again with another kiss. He had me against the now closed door. "Soul." I said again, this time gently pushing him away from me. "We really need to figure out what we're going to do."

"I know," he said. "I just want to get as much of you as I can before we start thinking about everything. Relax for a little bit, ya know?" He was coming towards me again. Pinned against the door, I had nowhere to go, and he knew it.

My hands were thrust out in an effort to keep him away. He grabbed them and easily pinned them behind my back with one hand. Kissing me gently, he pulled me towards him with his other hand, so that our bodies were touching. I wanted to give into him, but there was too much to think about. After a few kisses I tried to break away. This time I was able to, and tried to open the door. He caught me and had me slung over his shoulder before walking over to my bed and pinning me down.

"Kid.. Is a few kisses too much to ask for?" I was still struggling, and he seemed to enjoy it. He had to kiss my neck because I was wriggling too much to let him kiss my lips.

As I slowly started to give in, he made his way up my neck and jaw to my lips. A few minutes wouldn't hurt, right?

Before I could stop him he had slid his hand up my shirt and had it pressed against my back. My arms were looped around his neck, crushing his lips into mine. We took a second to breathe, and his smirk against my lips was heaven. I smiled back before rolling over on top of him, much to his surprise. This time I didn't get off when I realized I was straddling his waist. I grinned down at him struggling to get on top again, but I wasn't going to let him. I leaned down and kissed him. He instantly stopped struggling and kissed me back.

After a few moments I did get off of him, and he groaned in disappointment. I was next to him on the bed with my arm around his neck and my forehead pressed against his.

"Kid?" He whispered after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I murmered back. I was about to fall asleep. He was right; it was nice to relax for a moment, get away from the stress.

"I love you too." He muttered before falling asleep.

I smiled and kissed him before going to sleep myself.

Tsubaki's POV

Once Black*Star and I had left the mansion, I was trying to get him to calm down. It wasn't working very well, as I still had yet to calm myself down. I took a deep breath. "Black*Star, please listen to me. You heard Kid and Soul. Maka is lost, and nothing we say will make her listen to us. We won't be able to just make her better, because in this state, she won't hesitate to kill us."

Black*Star's face went blank, then back to determined, but less cheerful this time.

"Then we'll just have to take care of her ourselves, won't we?" He turned, now making his way to Maka's apartment.

"Black*Star, no!" I cried, "We don't know how many people she's got on her side, and she's got Crona, too. Kid, Liz and Pattie couldn't even defeat her!"

"Well, it's a good thing we're more powerful than them, isn't it?" Black*Star was in a cocky mood, as always.

I bowed my head and took a breath. He was going to go anyway. Without me he hardly had a chance, and it was my duty to protect him. That didn't mean I had to be happy about it though.

"Fine, Black*Star. Whatever you say." He was too confident and determined to notice that I was weary about going through with this battle. I took his hand and transformed, and we were off to Maka's apartment.

Maka's POV

Crona was doubting me. Whenever he thought I wasn't looking, he'd glance at me through the corner of her eyes, filled with doubt and guilt. This would need to be fixed, or I could lose my greatest ally against Kid.

"Is something wrong, Crona?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"N-Nothing, Maka." He said, looking down at her feet.

I frowned, seemingly concerned. "Is it about Kid? I know it's hard to believe, but I swear we're doing the right thing." This, at least, was the truth. Destroying Kid _is_ the right thing. I was sure of it.

"B-But Maka, h-he seemed so w-worried about m-me." He choked out, stuttering more than usual.

"Well of course it would seem that way, Crona, he's trying to get you on his side. It's not like he's just going to attack someone so much stronger than him, without weapons no less." I snapped out harshly.

Crona cowered and shrank back at my strict tone.

"Crona," I spoke gently now, as not to scare him off. "I'm sorry, I just don't want them to lure you in only for you to get hurt. I'm trying to protect you."

He still looked at his feet, but now he had stopped shaking. I sighed as if I was sorry for yelling at him, and walked out of the room. I had the apartment being watched by students from the academy that were foolish enough to believe me. Idiot's bought every word. Speaking of the students, I suddenly heard a few shout, and the sound of metal clattering to the ground. One of the students, Andrew ran into the living room with a gash on his forehead.

"Maka!" He gasped, "Black*Star is here. He's taken out almost all of us and is on his way up as we speak!"

Damn it, I'd forgotten about Black*Star and Tsubaki. Kid must have won them over too. First he took my boyfriend, now one of my best friends. I only wish Tsubaki would have at least talk to me before coming to destroy me. I turned my thoughts away from Tsubaki and on to Kid. The very thought of him made my blood boil. There was no doubt, Kid would pay with his life for this.

But I could dwell on that later. Now, though, there wasn't a second to lose.

"Crona! Get ready to fight!" I yelled from the other room just as the last guard by the door was taken out. The door crashed open, and Black*Star charged at me, Tsubaki in hand. He whipped the blade form at my head, but I rolled to the side just in time so he wouldn't hit me. He ran at me again, this time aiming lower, but too low. I jumped, using the blade as a step to jump up and raise my leg, kicking that arrogant meister in the face. He fell, temporarily distracted, but distracted enough to drop Tsubaki. I used the opportunity to kick her out of his reach. I straddled him and punched him in the face repeatedly to keep him down.

"I- am- not- your- enemy!" I screamed at him in between punches. I felt tears forming in my eyes at the betrayal of my friends, but managed to keep them down.

Crona ran in at that point, and took a position keeping Tsubaki, now in human form, from charging me.

"Maka, stop! Please!" Tsubaki screamed at me. Satisfied that Black*Star would be down for a while, I stood, wiping the blood on my coat. I turned to face my friend. She had tears streaming down her face, and Crona held Ragnarok to her neck, holding her in position.

"Oh Tsubaki." I sighed, crouching down next to her, "I'm sorry to cause you so much pain, but what choice did I have? He charged me without warning. I was defending myself."

"Why have you done any of this, Maka? We were friends." Another tear slipped down her cheek.

"We _are _friends, Tsubaki, or at least, we will be again. If only you'd see, it's Kid you need to fight, not me. He will tear us apart. It's already begun, can't you see? He has fooled you all." I raised my hand to wipe away the tear, but she jerked away from me. Fine, if she wanted to do things that way, she would get no sympathy from me.

"If only you would just _listen _to me, you'd understand. But no, you chose to listen to Kid, without even hearing my side of the story. I promise you though, when this is over, you will regret ever crossing me." Tsubaki's eyes went wide, and I started to walk away.

"They were right." She whispered, almost to herself, "I didn't want to believe them, but they were right. You're completely gone."

I clenched my fists. How dare she? If anyone was gone, it was all of them. Seeing red, I marched over to Tsubaki and slapped her. Her head jerked, and a red mark appeared on her cheek, but she didn't say anything else.

"Take her away." I said, turning to Crona, "Then come back for the meister."

I turned and took a deep breath. Feeling no need to stick around, I left to regroup the unconscious guards.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I like this chapter. I wrote a lot of this one, except for the fluffies, and CronaSoulEater came up with most of the plot. But good news! Or bad news depending on how much you like this story, but we've just about got the rest of the story plotted out. :) Chapter Seven should be up soon. Oh, by the way, CronaSoulEater should be writing most of the next chapter, since I've written a lot of the last few, so if you see changes in writing styles, that's why. As always, reviews are like Christmas. Don't deny us Christmas. **

**~Chloe5616**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or the characters. **

**A/N: I almost cried writing this chapter. I felt like being a jerk today so here ya go, horrible ending. :D**

**~CronaSoulEater**

Crona's POV

Once Maka left the room, I dropped Ragnarok and knelt down by a now sobbing Tsubaki.

"A-Are you alright, Ts-Tsubaki?" I asked hesitantly, afraid she might yell at me too.

Through her tears she nodded. "Why are you working with her, Crona? The Maka we know is completely gone."

"I-I can't believe that, n-not yet." I said, hands shaking. "S-She's the only reason I'm here now, and I have no right to d-doubt her."

Tsubaki sniffled. "Where will you take us now?"

"I-I'm going to let you go." I whispered. "B-But you have to knock me out, to m-make it look real."

Tsubaki lifted her head, shocked. "You said you had no right to even doubt her, why would you defy her?"

"B-Because you're my friends, too, and I never wanted either of you hurt. I j-just wanted things the way they were before, but I-I see now that nothing can be as it was anymore." We heard a groan from a few feet away and saw Black*Star beginning to stir.

"Perfect. Now you can both e-escape before the guards all wake up."

"Crona, you better hope we don't get in trouble for this!" Ragnarok formed himself onto Crona's back, flicking him hard on the head.

"W-We won't, Ragnarok! As long as you d-don't tell Maka, we'll be fine."

Black*Star sat up. "Tsubaki, what's going on? Where's Maka? What is Crona doing?"

"I'll explain later, Black*Star, but right now we have to go. Would you knock Crona out please?" Black*Star didn't say anything, he just stood up and hit me. "Sorry about this, Crona." I heard Tsubaki say before my world went black.

Kid's POV

Soul and I were both awoken by the doorbell ringing from downstairs. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "I'll get it."

I saw him blush a little before I went down the stairs to answer the door. When I opened the door I felt my stomach lurch. Black*Star and Tsubaki were standing there; Black*Star with a mess of fresh bruises on his face, and Tsubaki with a single red welt on her cheek. Without a word, I opened the door wider and motioned for them to come in.

"I guess I'll grab the first-aid kit." Soul said from behind me. I jumped, having not known he was there.

First drawer to the left in the bathroom upstairs." I directed him. He nodded and padded back up the stairs. Without realizing it, I stared at him as he made his way up to the second floor. Tsubaki broke my trance with a slight cough.

Once he came back, I took out some rubbing alcohol and dabbed it on the series of small cuts on Black*Star's face before giving him and Tsubaki ice packs for their bruises. I turned to Soul, who still had a purple bruise on his forehead. I contemplated kissing his bruise again, but decided against it, since we were in front of Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"What happened to you two?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"We went after Maka." Black*Star declared proudly. Tsubaki just

looked down at the floor.

"You did WHAT?" I yelled, "How could you be so reckless? You knew it was dangerous to try and go after Maka, even if she didn't have Crona. You both could have been killed!" I went on ranting for a few minutes, so Soul cut in.

"How did you two escape?"

"Crona helped us. He said he never wanted us to get hurt, but that he couldn't leave Maka, because she got him all the friends he has now." Tsubaki cut in quietly.

"Poor Crona." I said, now finished with my rant, "I hope he doesn't get too badly hurt in the fights to come. Emotionally, I mean."

Now that I was paying attention, I noticed how quiet and withdrawn Tsubaki was acting.

"Are you alright, Tsubaki?" I asked gently.

"It's just, you were right about Maka. She's completely gone." Her voice cracked at the last part.

I pulled her into a hug, and she sobbed into my shirt. I saw Soul and Black*Star look down at their shoes.

Soul and I waved at them as they walked down the sidewalk in the direction of their house. After they had left, Soul sat cross-legged on the couch. I walked over to him and sat in his lap. Resting my head on his shoulder, we sat like this for a while. I think Soul might've fallen asleep once or twice. After what seemed like an hour, the need for food became apparent when Soul's stomach started growling. I chuckled softly and stood, holding out a hand to help him up.

"How does grilled cheese sound for lunch?" I asked, walking over to the refrigerator.

"That sounds delicious."

Soul's POV

I sat on the counter, smirking at Kid as he hurried around, trying to make grilled cheese without burning it. Not only was he trying to not burn it, but he was trying to make the cheese on the side perfectly symmetrical. He really is adorable. I was content to watch him from my seat on the counter, amused at his hurried buzzing around the kitchen, until his hand slipped down onto the stove and he cursed loudly. I rushed out of my spot and turned the stove off while he ran his hand under cold water. I grabbed his hand and made sure it wasn't too badly burned. He was trying to hide the pain from the burn. After checking to make sure that the stove really was off, I walked over to Kid and kissed his sore burn.

"Sometimes I think you get hurt on purpose to get me to kiss you."

I said, before repeatedly kissed the burn. I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye.

"As I recall, it was you who ran into the fridge this morning." He pointed out.

"Yeah, but I thought it was a cute thing to say." Smirking, I let go of his hand and picked up the burnt grilled cheese. "How about I cook from now on, huh?

Later on, after I had successfully cooked us both lunch, Kid sat me down on his couch to talk to me. At first I assumed it was about us.

"Soul, I think we need to talk about what we're going to do with Maka." He said. I frowned a little, still wanting to avoid the subject.

"We can't just ignore it, Soul. Our friends are getting hurt."

"But we can't just kill her. I still want to hope that she can be saved. She's been my closest friend for years." I buried my face in my hands and took a deep breath.

I looked through the cracks in my fingers, and saw a flash of hurt on Kid's face. Why did I say that? Why am I so stupid? "No, Kid, I didn't mean-"

"It's OK. I understand." He said. His voice was cracking, and he turned away.

"Kid... It's just-" I paused, and chose my words carefully. "It's just that she's my meister, and even if I don't like her _as a friend_, I'm still her weapon. I'm practically nothing without her."

"Soul, I said that I understood, didn't I?" He snapped, still hurt.

He was lying. He didn't understand. "Kid.." I whispered, and pulled him into a hug. He tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let him go. I kissed the top of his head and said, "I don't like her anymore."

He sighed and muttered, "Okay, Soul. I believe you." Then he pulled away and cupped my face in his pale hands and kissed me.

I kissed back wholeheartedly, eager to convince him that I was telling the truth. He pulled away after a minute, resting his forehead against mine.

"Kid, I swear to you, I will do anything to protect you. Even if it means Maka has to die, you will be safe, because, Kid.. I love you."

Kid's POV

The moment was interrupted by the door slamming to the ground. Soul and I barely had time to stand before Maka stormed in, eyes filled with rage. Soul moved to stand in front of me, only to be shoved roughly to the ground. Maka quickly straddled him and punched him hard in the face, effectively knocking him out. She stood and faced me.

"Who's going to protect you now, Kid?" She snarled. I just glared at her. Unsure of where Pattie and Liz were, the only way I could fight her was with my fists. I had to stall. Maybe my weapons or Black*Star would show up, and with any luck, Soul would wake up soon.

Apparently this wasn't what she had in mind, because she launched herself at me, knocking me down and landing a punch across the face. I knew that if this kept up, I would be knocked out and unable to help myself at all. While her arm was extended, I reached up behind it and pulled her hair as hard as I could. She yelped in surprise and leaned towards the side far enough that I could completely topple her over. I scrambled up and dodged the kick aimed to my feet from the floor. She jumped up in a split second and narrowly avoided my blow to her face.

We continued to throw and dodge blows; I was stalling for time until Soul woke up. I thought there was a slight chance that he might be able to talk some sense into the deranged girl.

My efforts paid off, because I soon noticed him stirring and becoming aware of his surroundings.

"Soul, better hurry up." I said. Hearing me winded, his eyes snapped open, and he stumbled while trying to stand. Then he did the stupidest thing possible; he threw himself between Maka and I, shielding me in his position. Maka's eyes narrowed again, her fury refreshed.

"Maka, stop this!" He yelled, sensing that she was about to charge again. She did.

"I'll stop if I can talk to you for a few minutes." She said, panting from the long fight, and the fury that took all of her focus away.

Soul glared at her before saying, "Fine."

"What? No, Soul! It's obviously a trick!" I yelled.

"Kid, trust me. I said I would keep you safe, and I intend to keep that promise."

My eyes were wide with concern, and with a small smile to reassure him, I turned and followed Maka outside.

Soul's POV

We stopped at the entrance to Kid's mansion.

"How about we make a deal?" She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets, and she stuck her lips out in a pouting expression. "Well, is that a yes or a no?"

"Tell me what it is first." I said. I wasn't making some random deal with her without knowing what it is.

"If you come back with me," she started. The word 'no' was already forming on my lips, but then she said "I won't kill Kid."

I looked up at her in shock, trying to read her expression to see if she was serious.

"But," Oh. There was more. "You won't ever be able to see or talk to him again."

I loved Kid. Never seeing him again would break my heart. But if he would be safe, then..

"Maka, this is crazy! Just stop this! Stop hurting everyone, and be _our _Maka again!" I pleaded, trying to talk some sense into her before I had to agree to her terms.

"No! I'll never stop! Not until we can be together! Don't you see? All I want is you!" She cried, startling me with her outburst.

"So do we have a deal or not?" She said, crossing her arms, suddenly extremely calm.

"I..Fine. Can I at least say goodbye to him?" I said, nodding towards the mansion.

"Nope!" She squealed. Now she seemed almost back to her happy self. She kissed me before grabbing my hand and dragging me down the sidewalk.

I looked toward the main window, looking for a sign of Kid. I was trying to make an expression that he would understand, but Maka turned around and slapped me. A single tear fell down my cheek, and I bowed my head and reminded myself that I was doing this for Kid. The thought gave me the slightest feeling of strength and hope; just enough for me to follow after Maka and not run back to Kid.

Kid's POV

I watched them talk for a few minutes out of my window before Maka kissed him. Did I really just see them kiss? Maka started dragging him down the sidewalk. Where was Soul going? Why is he leaving with her? Is he leaving me? Tears streamed down my face as I turned away from the window. Was he faking every time he had kissed me? Was I nothing to him? I didn't want to think about these questions right now, so I ran upstairs, threw myself onto the bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: I AM TIRED AND CHLOE IS FORCING ME TO TALK TO YOU GUYS SO HI, SUP, YEAH WE WROTE THIS, SCREW YOU. Nah I'm kidding I love you all. But seriously. Staying up 'til two in the morning, getting up at seven, then performing at a concert when it's like 100 degrees out is kind of tiring. We appreciate the reviews.**

**A:N/ Sorry about her. She's tired and grouchy. I, on the other hand, get cheery late at night. But anyway, unhappy chapter up ahead. I'd say more, but I think CronaSoulEater wants to be done for the day, so I shall simply say; Reviews make me want to cry with happiness.**

**Disclaimer:We do not own Soul Eater or characters.**

Soul's POV

As I was escorted into the apartment I had lived in for so long, I was shocked at how it didn't even remotely feel like home anymore. When I thought of home now, I thought immediately of Kid. The thought of him, heartbroken and confused, made my eyes water and caused me to stumble across the doorway entering the apartment. Maka had her guards, who were really just naive students from the academy, escort me to my room. Once I was locked in with only the company of my thoughts, my knees buckled and I collapsed to the floor and sobbed.

Kid's POV

When I woke up I cried for hours, until at last I was out of tears to cry. Once that happened, I stared at the wall, feeling completely broken. Eventually Liz and Pattie came home. They found me lying face down on my bed. First they just whispered to each other, wondering what was wrong with me. Next they tried getting me to talk. Pattie left after awhile, but Liz continued to the point of yelling, pleading me to get up, to talk, to move, anything. That was never going to happen. I didn't feel like I would ever move again. Not unless Soul came back, and I doubted that he ever would. Eventually, her eyes closed and she bowed her head in defeat, a single tear spilling from her eye. She left, and the door closed softly behind her.

The next day I was sitting up against my headboard, hugging a pillow and staring at nothing with bloodshot eyes. Liz came up with a tray of grilled cheese and apple juice. I squeezed the pillow tighter and cried more, surprised that it was even possible that so many tears had already fallen. Maybe I would die of dehydration. I didn't really care anymore.

Soul's POV

I woke up lying on the floor, still wearing all my clothes from yesterday. There was a soft I _click _before Maka walked in. She crouched next to me and kissed me before pulling me up so that I was standing next to her.

"It's okay, Soul, just forget about Kid. Besides, he's probably already moved on from you. Most likely with that _weapon_ of his." She said while stroking my cheek. I pulled away from her, already seething at her words, and she frowned. "He doesn't matter anymore. You have me now, Soul." She was coming towards me again. I didn't want any of this. All I wanted right now was to tear her limb from limb. But if it was to keep Kid safe.. _As long as Kid is safe. _I thought. Thinking this constantly would keep me going. But I can only imagine how much he hates me right now.

I don't completely trust Maka to stay away from Kid. With her acting like this everything that comes out of her mouth is a lie. Maybe if I bore her to death she'll break up with me and I can go back to Kid. Then again, there's always the chance she'll try to kill him again. Maybe if I convince her I'm really into this relationship, she'll keep her word.

This time when she kissed me I kissed back. She pulled away and smiled, saying that breakfast was ready. I followed her on dead feet into the kitchen, where toast and eggs were sitting on the table. We sat in silence for a few minutes. She was munching on food and I was just sitting there, staring at my plate, allowing myself a few seconds to be visibly upset. I didn't care if I eventually died of starvation. It wouldn't matter.

Kid's POV

I heard the front door slam a few times, then "WHERE'S KID? I BET JUST HEARING MY VOICE WILL GET HIM BACK TO HIS OLD SELF." Liz had gotten Black*Star to come talk to me? Maybe Tsubaki was here, too.

"He hasn't said anything since yesterday. I got home and he was just lying on his bed," I heard Liz's voice as she made her way up the stairs. "When I tried to bring him food he just cried. I think it might have something to do with Soul, because he isn't here, and they- well I'm sure you know what's been happening with him and Kid." The door opened and Liz walked in with Tsubaki and Black*Star behind her. I rolled over onto my stomach so they wouldn't see my face.

"Hi, Kid," Tsubaki's gentle voice was muffled by the pillow covering my head. "Are you hungry?"

No, I wasn't. I'm sure they brought up food. It was kind of them to be concerned, but I really just wanted to be left alone.

I heard Tsubaki mutter to Liz and Black*Star, who was surprisingly quiet. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close.

"Kid, please, just say something." She pleaded. I rolled over and sat up, covering my face with my hands. Tsubaki was too nice for me to ignore her. It wasn't her fault Soul was gone.

Tears started running down my face again. I pulled my hands away and looked down at them. They were shaking. I was shaking. Then I heard someone sobbing, and I guess it was me, because Tsubaki pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back. Sobbing into her shoulder I tried to calm down so that I could explain to her what had happened. I wanted someone to talk to.

After a few minutes I pulled away and wiped away my tears. My voice came out cracked and shaky. "Soul left.. With Maka.." I was crying again.

"Oh, Kid. What happened?" She asked, drawing circles on my back with her hands, trying to soothe me.

I tried to speak again, but this time I couldn't find the strength to calm down, so I just sobbed into her shoulder again. My tears dried again some time later.

"Are you going to tell the others?" I whispered, voice still hoarse.

"They're worried, Kid. They'll only continue to hover if they don't know what's wrong."

"Black*Star will want to go after them. Don't let him."

"But, Kid, don't you want to speak to him?" Tsubaki pulled me away from her shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"He'll tell me what I already know. He'll tell me he's in love with Maka, and I think if I heard that..." I trailed off, knowing she knew what I meant. "Going after him would make me as bad as Maka was, Tsubaki, and no matter what has happened, I don't want to hurt Soul."

"Kid, if that's what you want, we'll respect it. I'll even keep Black*Star locked in his room if that's what it takes, but are you sure? Maybe there is more to the story."

I shook my head. "Thank you, Tsubaki, but no." I tried to smile at her, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Well, since I've respected a wish of yours, you should respect one of mine. You need to eat." She gestured to the food. "You haven't eaten anything in two days, and I don't know how much you ate before that, but it couldn't have been much. So I'm staying up here until you eat."

I nodded, picking up the plate they had brought up, and ate half of the turkey sandwich on it. With a stern look from Tsubaki, I finished the sandwich and drank the glass of water that had been brought up, too.

"Good," she said, looking satisfied, "Now, I'm going to go down and tell Liz and Black*Star why you're upset, and reassure them that you've eaten something within the last week. If you need anything, Black*Star and I are going to stay for a few days, and I'll be in the room down the hall." She hugged me one last time, took the empty dishes, and left the room.

I felt a bit better after eating, but not enough to will myself into getting up. I curled up under the sheets and stared at nothing before falling asleep.

Maka's POV

I glanced at Soul while we were at dinner. "Aren't you going to eat, Soul?" I asked, concerned.

"I'm not hungry." He mumbled.

"But you haven't eaten since you got home." I reached for his hand. He let me take it, but clenched his fist under my hand.

"I said I'm not hungry!" He snapped. I pulled my hand back. He hung his head, looking like he was trying to calm himself.

"Soul..." He didn't say anything, and I kept eating. Neither of us spoke for the remainder of the meal.

Once I had Soul escorted back to his room, I sat in the living room to think. I had thought getting Soul back would feel better. I thought once he was away from Kid, we could be happy. Instead, Soul hated me, and all I had was a deep sense of loneliness. Still, I have hope. I'll give it a bit more time. Soul will come around.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I turned to see Crona standing in my doorway.

"What is it, Crona?" I asked wearily, still upset with him for letting Black*Star and Tsubaki get away.

"I-I just wanted to see if you were okay." He stuttered, scared I was going to yell at him.

"I'm fine, Crona." I brushed him off, rubbing my forehead and standing. "I'm going to bed. Make sure you don't let anyone else escape." I ignored her hurt expression and went to bed.

Soul's POV

When Maka finished eating, she had me escorted back to my room without another word to me. That's weird, I thought she would've been rubbing her victory in my face.

Now that I wasn't trapped in my thoughts, I could see the changes Maka had made to my room. The mirror that used to hang above my desk had been taken out, to prevent me from calling Lord Death, no doubt. The window by my bed had been sealed shut and painted black so I couldn't call for help from there.

With a sigh, I lied down on my bed, curled up into a ball. I started thinking about Kid again. I felt completely useless. Kid was probably heartbroken and all i could do was lay here and cry. More tears slid down my face, and then I became angry. Angry at Maka for taking me away from Kid. I could protect him. That's what I intend to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is CronaSoulEater. So Chloe has been writing a lot, mostly cuz I've been really distracted. I listen to Pandora constantly and I hear a song with a cool guitar part or lyrics I might be able to sing and I'm like "Oooh, I should try to play that" and then Chloe ends up writing most of the chapter. (She always has to message me the lyrics.~ Chloe5616) Sorry. I'll try to write more. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or it's**

**A:N/ Hello, Chloe5616 here. I **_**have**_** been writing a lot, so that may mean an excessive amount of comma's. Oops. At least it's not choppy. This story should be wrapping up really soon, but not this chapter. It would be terrible to end it this chapter. I'm also gonna warn you, this is not a happy-go-lucky type of chapter, if you couldn't tell from the last few. But honestly, THERE IS VIRTUALLY NO FLUFF, JUST SHARP METAL. Just a friendly warning. And sorry for the super short chapter, but there wasn't a lot to add for this one. And as Darth Vader would say, the lack of reviews for this fic disturbs me. (Wow rude Chloe. ~CronaSoulEater) Oh, shut up. It's a Star Wars reference, geez. Not to be taken seriously! All reviews are good reviews, unless they're mean.**

Soul's POV

I awoke to Maka kissing me again. A week ago I would have been happy about this. Not now. Now I wanted to kill her.

I grabbed her and pulled her on top of me without breaking the kiss. She took a second to smile before kissing me again. My arms were wrapped around her back, except now they weren't arms. They were razor sharp blades. She gasped as she felt the cold metal pressed to her body.

"Soul..What are you doing?" She managed to get out through her trembling. "Don't do this."

"You took me away from him," I growled. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't do it."

"Because I love you, and I've been there for you all these years. Please, Soul." She pleaded with me. I could see the desperate look in her eyes as her lower lip quivered and tears started forming.

I had a moment of doubt. She was my meister. I shook the thought out of my head. She hadn't been my meister when she attacked the people I cared about, and never would be again. I moved my blade-arms to her neck. She cowered and tried to press her body closer to mine, attempting to avoid death. It wasn't going to happen. I squeezed my eyes shut, took a deep breath, and cut off her head.

Well, that was a mess. I was covered in blood. But I don't care. All that matters right now is Kid. I hoped he wasn't too repulsed by my bloody appearance. Not letting my actions catch up to me, I ran out of the room, easily getting away from the guards.

Running as fast as I could, I finally made it to Kid's mansion.. I pounded on the door, ringing the doorbell, and peering through the small window before finally collapsing on his porch. The door creaked open, and I looked up at Liz, who was staring at me with a mixed expression of shock, horror, and relief.

"SOUL!" She practically screamed. "You have to come make Kid better!" That was all she managed to say before dragging me into the house. I half-walked half-stumbled up the stairs to Kid's bedroom. She threw open the door before I could get a chance to do it myself, pushed me in and slammed the door behind me.

Kid's POV

I sat straight up at the slam of the door. Looking to see who it was, my heart stopped and I scowled at the figure in my doorway. What was he covered in.. Is that.. _Blood? _

"Soul, WHAT THE HELL. GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing my pillow at him. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He collapsed into pants and sobs. Clearly worn out, and I had just screamed at him. I suddenly felt awful. But I was still mad at him.

"Let me.. explain.." he managed to get out before falling into a coughing fit. I tried to stand to help him, but I had only managed a few steps before I collapsed next to him.

I wanted to hug him so bad. I wanted to kiss him and tell him I was sorry, but at the same time, I wanted answers. That's exactly what I was going to get. "Then explain. Why did you kiss Maka? Were you faking every time you had kissed me? Do you really love me Soul? And for goodness' sake, _why are you covered in blood?_" My words came out slurred. I wanted all of the answers _now._

"I made a deal with Maka." He had stopped coughing and had regained his breath, but a few tears still slid down his face. I can't begin to explain how badly I wanted to wipe them away. "She said she wouldn't hurt you ever again if I left you forever." I was shocked. Is this what I had seen take place? "But I realized that I couldn't be away from you, so I.. I killed her. She's gone, Kid. We can be together now." He smiled at me, almost pleading for forgiveness. Now that I understood, I was ready to give it to him.

I silently made my way closer to him and kissed all of his remaining tears away. He hugged me, rested his forehead on my shoulder and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry.." over and over. I just hugged him harder. We sat there for a while, rocking back and forth until both of us were more calm. Once that happened, Soul leaned back, taking in Kid's appearance.

"You look thinner." He said, concerned.

"So do you." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I don't matter. Have you been eating?"

"What do you mean you don't matter? Of course you do!" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Kid, please just answer the question." He pleaded.

"I may have skipped a few meals, but I'm fine. What about you?" I asked, desperate to escape his concerned gaze, and at the same time concerned about his health.

"Let's just say a meal or two right about now would be pretty cool." He said with a small smirk, before kissing me and standing. "You hungry? I can go make you something.."

"That sounds great. I probably shouldn't try to cook again any time soon." I chuckled. He held his hand out to me, and I took it, almost falling on my disused legs. He caught me around the waist and smirked before kissing me. I'd missed that smile. Taking my hand, he led me out of my room and down to the kitchen. Liz and the others must have known we'd head down there, because they were all sitting at the counter when we arrived.

"KID! SOUL! YOU WANNA TELL US WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING WITH YOU TWO IN THE LAST WEEK?" Black*Star yelled, already taking charge of the situation.

"Maybe later, right now Kid and I are going to eat. You guys want anything?" Everyone stared at Soul, who started looking through the fridge, and was still covered in blood. He pulled out the cheese and bread he needed to make us lunch.

"But what about Maka?" Tsubaki cried, hopeful that her friend had gotten better.

Soul looked up at her with watery eyes. He looked sad. "Tsubaki, I had to.." Realization flooded her face before she started wailing loudly, large tears streaming down her face. Liz and Pattie started tearing up too, and Black*Star just looked down at his feet, clenching his fists. None of them blamed Soul. We all mourned the Maka who would cancel her plans if a friend was upset, who would nearly fall out of her seat in class because she was so eager to give the answer, the Maka we all loved. Not the Maka that had attacked her friends. Soul dropped the cheese and bread on the floor and cried, coming to terms with what had happened. I crouched by him, tears falling down my cheeks. We mirrored the position we had been in back in my room.

Our moment of grief was interrupted by a knock on the door. I rose to answer it, only to be greeted by Crona. His face full of tears reflected all of ours, and I wordlessly pulled him into a hug. He wept and hiccuped into my shoulder, and soon we were surrounded by everyone else. Tsubaki gently pried him off of me and into a hug of her own, the two closest friends of Maka sharing their grief for their lost friend.

I looked over at Soul. He looked guilty. Eager to wipe away the guilt from his face, I walked over to him and kissed him. "It was _not_ your fault, Soul. Never think it was." He buried his face in my shoulder, and I only hoped we could move past the pain of losing a loved one.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: FLUFFY PANTS, WITH SALIVA.**

**DO YOU WANT FRIES WITH THAT?**

**YES.**

**END OF STORY.**

**We hit 15,000 words, AND, 50 pages! AWESOME! But anyway, this chapter is the last one. A big milestone for us, considering this is our first fic. We probably will write more, but the next story we write will be on my account, yay! Thanks for sticking with the story, I hope you enjoyed it! ~Chloe5616**

**A/N: This is CronaSoulEater. I get to write an entire chapter full of hugging (Yay, hugging!~Chloe5616) and yes Chloe all that saliva sh*t (Noooooo!~Chloe5616) This is the last chapter, but will write more. Other stories I mean. Chloe and I will take turns posting fanfics, so the next one will be on her account, Chloe5616. We appreciate the reviews (:**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. **

-3 Months Later-

Soul's POV

I trudged home from the academy. I had just gotten done training with my new meister, Damien. We got along pretty well, but it was hard to resonate with him when I still missed Maka; I would never say this openly to Kid, but if I asked, I would tell the truth. The soul resonance we had been working on left an ache in my shoulders. As I arrived at the manor, my new home with Kid, the tension all but disappeared as I saw Kid standing in the doorway with a smile. I was happy to see him after a long day.

"Hey, Babe." I leaned in and kissed him before going inside. He followed closely behind me, obviously anticipating something.

"What are you planning, Kid?" I asked with an amused smirk on my face.

"Go into the kitchen." He said with an excited smile. Walking into the kitchen, I almost choked with laughter at what I saw. There on the counter were two perfectly made grilled cheese sandwiches.

"It took me all day to do." Kid said sheepishly from behind me. "Happy birthday, Soul."

I let out the bark of laughter that I'd been holding in. "No serious burns this time?" I looked down at his hands.

"Nope!" He said with a smile. I grinned, and kissed him again. I pulled away at the growl of my stomach. Kid took my hand and pulled me to the table, pulling out a chair for me to sit in. I sat, and he brought me a plate of the grilled cheese. He sat across from me with his own plate, and we dug in.

"This is delicious!" I said after my first bite. "You might just have to start cooking all the time."

"I wouldn't go that far." He said with a smile. "It took me eight tries just to get this."

"Oh well. It was a cool idea." I didn't say anything else, too preoccupied with the delicious food in front of me.

"By the way, everyone else is coming over later. You could invite Damien if you wanted to. I thought I'd leave it to you if you wanted him over." I stopped eating for a minute. This was the first birthday I'd had without Maka. I wasn't sure how I'd feel with my new meister there. But we were friends, and I did enjoy his company.

"I think I will, actually. It would be uncool to not invite my meister." Once we were done eating, I called him and invited him. He accepted, saying he'd be over around eight. Kid and I sat and talked about our days for a while, killing time. Everyone started arriving an hour or so later.

We all sat around the living room, talking and laughing. Damien seemed to be having fun. He looked like he was getting along with Crona and Tsubaki really well. As I looked around, a small smile on my face, Kid wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I turned to look at him. He was just smiling at me, looking happier than he had in months. I think that's how everyone was feeling tonight. The fact that everyone looked happy was a good sign. It meant we were getting better at dealing with our loss.

My thoughts were interrupted by Tsubaki shoving a present into my lap. "It's from Black*Star and I."

"YEAH, SOUL, I KNOW YOU'LL LIKE IT! THE GOD HIMSELF PICKED IT OUT." Black*Star said in his usual loud voice, standing on the couch.

"Please sit down Black*Star." Tsubaki pleaded, face turning red with embarrassment.

As she continued to try and calm him down, I turned my attention to the gift on my lap. The wrapping was a cool decoration of scythes. Tearing it open eagerly, I pulled out a new headband. It was red and said, "Soul Eater" across the front in large black lettering.

"Thanks guys. I'd been looking for a new one ever since I lost my old one at training."

"NO PROBLEM, SOUL. I AM A GRACIOUS GOD." Tsubaki gave up trying to calm him and buried her head in her hands.

After that, everyone wanted me to open their gifts. Along with the headband from Black*Star and Tsubaki, I got a cooking set from Liz and Pattie (Liz said now that I have nice cooking utensils, I can make them all dinner), and two tickets to a rock concert from Damien. After that, I had one present left to open from Crona. Gently easing open the wrapping paper, I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw what it was. It was a framed picture of all of us from a few months ago. Liz, Pattie, Kid, Maka, Crona, Ragnarok, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Maka, and I were all in it. Everyone was in their weapon-meister groups. Kid was yelling at Liz and Pattie for not being symmetrical, the sisters listening with bemused smirks, Tsubaki was trying to keep Black*Star still for the picture, Crona was getting picked on my mini-Ragnarok, and Maka and I stood close together looking at everyone else, wide smiles on our faces. A single tear fell out of my eye, but I wiped it away quickly. It wasn't cool to cry at your own birthday. "Thank you, Crona," I said, clearing my throat. I made sure that the picture was hung up above the piano in the main living room before doing anything else.

Later, once everyone had left, and Liz and Pattie were in bed, Kid grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We went our room and he closed the door behind me. "Going to bed so soon?" I asked. I turned and saw him come towards me before his arms were around my neck and he was kissing me. Surprised, I kissed back and put my hands on his waist. We took a second to breathe and I smirked, his lips brushing against mine. I kissed him again, and we made our way towards the large bed that we shared. I sat down on the edge, and he wrapped his legs around my waist without breaking the kiss. My hands ran up and down his thighs greedily. He laughed and kissed me again.

Kid's POV

Both of my hands were holding his face as we kissed passionately. After a few moments I broke the kiss and pushed him down. He looked up at me expectantly. I leaned down and kissed him again, and he took me by surprised by rolling over on top. Laughing a little, I rolled over on top of him again. I slowly kissed and licked up his neck and jaw to his lips. He huffed in joking annoyance and tried to get on top, but I held him down.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear after a few moments.

I chuckled a little before replying with, "I love you too. Happy birthday." He smiled and kissed me. Enjoying each other's warmth and kisses, we wrestled over who would be on top for a while. Eventually we fell asleep next to each other, content smiles on our faces.

**A:N/ That's all folks, thanks for sticking with us! Stay tuned for more fics! (I totally think Harry Potter should've married Luna. She was way cooler than Ginny. Ginny is just like "Oh Harry, save me" throughout the movies. ~CronaSoulEater) I don't know, I like Luna and Neville. But I do think Harry should have ended up with Hermione. *End Harry Potter rant*~Chloe5616**

**A/N: So I'm supposed to say something all nice and that but that's not really who I am, so. Hugs'n'kisses or whatever. Ahahaha thanks for the reviews and follows, we appreciate it. We are gonna do a few chapters of an after-after-story sort of thing. (Eventually. ~Chloe5616) I'm not gonna say the "stay tuned" thing because that sounds kind of strange if you think about it. (Wow, thanks. ~Chloe5616) Unless you're an instrument. Then I love you more than I do already. I have this handsome viola, his name is Jack (Here we go... ~Chloe5616), ohmygosh he sounds amazing. Can't forget about my best friend Renna, who is a guitar. (I haven't named mine, because I don't own it yet, but it's a Luna, so I think I'll call it Luna Lovegood. ~Chloe5616)I can't live without her. This is why I don't have a social life. BYES 'N SH*T ~CronaSoulEater**


End file.
